You Belong With Me
by Sparky2295
Summary: Sam is in love with none other than Freddie Benson. But sadly, he is dating Carly Shay. Sam and Freddie hang out all the time, and Sam even knows he belongs with her, but he has no idea. By the end, will he know that he belongs with Sam? I hope so!


**This is another Seddie song one-shot called You Belong With Me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song by Taylor Swift. **

**A.N.: This story is told in all Sam's POV!**

Chapter 1: You Belong With Me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upsetShe's going off about something that you said'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do_

==Sam's POV==

I was in Freddie's room, and it was a typical Tuesday night, where me and Freddie hang out and study together. At the moment he was on the phone with his girlfriend, Carly Shay. Yes, Carly finally realized she liked Freddie and they've been dating for awhile now… Once again, Carly was trying to change who Freddie was, and I think Freddie said something and it upset her. Once, Carly and Freddie started dating, me and Carly didn't get along because she knew I loved Freddie, and she knew he belonged with me, but she went with him instead. Now I just hang out with Freddie.. I do occasionally talk to Spencer, but only if I see him in the hall or something. Carly will never understand Freddie. I don't see why he doesn't just dump her. I understand and know everything about him.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirtsShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I was at a football game with Freddie and I only went for the food and the game. Carly (for some odd reason) was Cheer Leader Captain, and she expected Freddie to go to every game. To loosen his pain for football, (A.N. Freddie doesn't like sports…) I go with him. I was in a T-shirt and jeans, and Carly was in her Cheer uniform which consists of a short skirt, and long-sleeve cheer shirt. During Half-Time I started daydreaming about hot great it would be if Freddie was with me, instead of Carly. I'm the one who understands him and he understands me.. I don't get it.. She's insane and a prep! I'm the most tom-boyish girl you could ever meet! And Freddie likes that, not some preppy cheer leader!

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeansI can't help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on a park bench, thinking to myselfHey, isn't this easy?And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in a while since she brought you downYou say you're fine, I know you better than thatHey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

It was two weeks after the football game, and Freddie and I were taking a walk around a park near his apartment. We found a park bench and we sat down. We needed to start a conversation. Something funny…

"So.." I started. "You think Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs are finally going to admit that they're together?" I joked.

Freddie laughed, and that me to laugh. So if you were walking past us, you'd see the two of us laughing really hard.

"I think they should." He commented. "It's been years it seems like." He grinned.

"I know right?" I said, grinning back.

I had noticed that I haven't seen his shining smile ever since he started dating preppy Carly. He needed to know that I cared about him.

"You know you can tell me anything right? 'Cause I know you're in a lot pain and stress right now.. And I have both ears open for you.." I told him.

"No.. I'm perfectly fine. No drama or pain here!" He said with a fake smile.

I knew it was a fake smile, and I also knew him better than that… Why is he with that… prep?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with me_

"Freddie, I wear t-shirts and jeans, and converse tennis shoes! She wears short skirts and high heels! She's cheer captain and I'm next to you on the bleachers! Who do you have more fun with? Carly or me? 'Cause I know it's me.. You wanna know why?" I asked him.

He finally budged after awhile. "Why Sam?" he asked.

"Because we belong together. You belong with me Freddie, not Carly. She doesn't treat you right, like I do." I told him honestly.

He got off the bench we were sitting on, and ran out of the park. I sat there for hours upon end it seemed like. I didn't care what happened to me.. I just wanted Freddie to know that I loved him and he belonged with me. Now that he knew, I could slowly, but surely move on with my life. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't move on without Freddie! I slowly started my way home, but then ended up in the backyard of the Bushwell apartments. Finally, I was in the backyard closest to Freddie's apartment. I climbed up to his fire escape, and stood by the window and looked in. You were lying on your bed, on your pear phone arguing with Carly again.

_Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cryAnd I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreamsThink I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

==2 nights later==

I was kinda asleep, but then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I got up, and opened it. It was Freddie.

"Freddie?" I whispered, being very confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I drove here because I needed to talk to you.." He said, looking about to cry.

"Okay!" I said, letting him into my room.

He sat on my bed, and I put on his favorite song from my pear pod. He smiled, and then spoke up.

"I keep having these dreams, where me and Carly break-up. It really upsets me, but I just don't know what to think of it." He told me.

I nodded. "Well, neither do I. I'm really no help, I never am. But…" I was about to say, when I found a un-eaten fat cake on my floor. "You wanna fat cake?" I asked, holding it up to him.

He grinned, and then laughed. "No thanks." He told me, still with the grin on his face.

I smiled, because I loved his grin. I know he belongs with me, but he doesn't even know it yet. He should get the picture soon enough… I hope…

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?Been here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with meStanding by and waiting at your back doorAll this time, how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

==1 week later at 8 p.m.==

Once again, I was walking my way home, and I ended up climbing up to Freddie's fire escape. I looked through the window, and like before he was on his bed. My foot accidentally tapped the window and he looked up. He saw me there, and he smiled. He got up and opened the window.

"Hey Sam! I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you." He told me with a grin.

"Okay, what about?" I asked him.

I walked into his bedroom, and sat on his bed. He moved his text books and sat next to me.

He sighed. "You were right. I don't belong with a head cheerleader. I belong with the most tom-boyish girl in Salem." he said, grinning.

"Really?" I asked him, almost about to cry the happy tears.

"Yes.. I broke-up with her, and was waiting for you to show up. I always knew I belonged with you, I was just nervous that you didn't feel the same. That's why I went with Carly." He told me.

"Aw.." Was all I could say.

He leaned in, and softly kissed me on the lips. At first I wasn't sure about this, but then I somehow knew that I could trust him. I kissed him back, grinning. He broke this wonderful kiss, and sighed happily.

"Would you b-be my girlfriend?" he stuttered.

"Yes." I told him, hugging him.

He hugged me back, with the smile that I never wanted wiped off his face.

"Sam," he began. "I'll never leave you. I promise and swear it on my life." He told me.

"I promise the same, Freddie." I said, wiping the happy tears from my face.

"You were right." He admitted.

"What?" I asked.

"I do belong with you." He said, grinning.

I grinned, knowing he was right. I was right. He would always belong with me. Forever.

_You belong with meHave you ever thought just maybeYou belong with me?You belong with me_

**Well? What did you think? I hope it was good! Please review!**

**Peace, Love, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
